


Unexpected Visitor

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet, Enemy Lovers, F/F, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: What’s that by the window?Or wait… who’s that by the window?It’s the middle of the night and Adora is alone with her thoughts. But she won’t be by herself for long. She has a visitor…(Set shortly after the end of season 1.)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 100





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters 18+.
> 
> Set shortly after the end of season 1.
> 
> So I wrote this over a year ago and never posted it. I thought about it recently and decided it wasn't doing anybody any good sitting on my laptop. So here it is--my 2 cents on the "Catra sneaks into Adora's bedroom" trope. Sort of bittersweet.

Adora lay in her Bright Moon bed, thinking about all the nights she had slept in a bunk bed at the Fright Zone. Life with the Rebellion was much different, and though it was easier in many ways, she couldn’t quite block out old thoughts and feelings. Catra popped into her mind, as she often did when Adora was lying in bed, and she swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in her throat. The last time she had seen Catra she had been attacking this castle… 

It was late—after midnight—and very quiet. The sounds of insects came through the open windows and a light breeze blew through the room. An unfamiliar noise from outside caused Adora to sit up suddenly and reach for her sword. But before she could even grasp the hilt, a familiar silhouette appeared on the sill of one of her windows—a crouched figure with hair like a lion’s mane and a tail. Adora squinted toward the shadow. It couldn’t be… 

“Hey Adora.”

Adora jumped out of bed, sword at the ready.

“Catra?” 

Catra hopped down from the window sill and sauntered into the room, glancing around as she did so.

“Nice upgrade. Bright Moon’s treating you well,” she said, while Adora stared at her in utter bewilderment.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Adora whisper-yelled, still holding onto her sword. She didn’t want anyone outside of her room to hear them, for obvious reasons.

“I can’t come visit a friend?” Catra asked, giggling, then leaped onto Adora’s bed. 

Adora felt her face get hot. “You were trying to kill me and my friends and capture Bright Moon the last time I saw you!” Adora said. 

“Adora, relax. I wasn’t going to kill  you—.”

“ Oh! But you were going to kill everyone else around me! How fucking considerate of you!”

Adora wanted to scream, but continued whisper-yelling. She was sure she was red in the face.

“Adora, you’re so cute when you’re mad. And you’re face gets so red—”

“Get the fuck out Catra!” A momentary expression of hurt crossed Catra’s face, and Adora calmed down a little. “You have to get out of here. Do you understand that? You are an enemy of Bright Moon. I don’t know what they’ll do if they find you here. I can’t protect you. And for fuck’s sake, keep it down.”

Catra rolled her eyes and looked supremely unconcerned.

“Oh, you mean Sparkles and the halter top kid are, what, going to come and get me? I’m second in command at the Horde now. What the fuck do I care?”

Adora stopped and paused for a moment, dumbstruck by the news. 

“Second in command?”

“Yep,” Catra said and her pride showed. 

Adora had little trouble reading her long time friend. She knew that part of the reason she had come here was to brag. 

“Stop yelling, will you,” Catra continued. “I can’t understand why I can’t just come and see you. We’ll have our own little ceasefire, right here in your bedroom.”

Adora had always been drawn to Catra’s… boldness, maybe? Or was it just the ability to be preposterously illogical, and have it work out? She operated from her own odd perspective of the world, and Adora, although not entirely willing to admit it, enjoyed being a part of it. Catra started to purr and a little part of Adora softened.

“Fine. I will stop yelling. But you need to tell me why you’re here.” Adora laid back down on her bed, next to Catra.

“I wanted to come and see you,” Catra said simply, arranging herself next to Adora on the bed, as if this was the most normal thing in the world right now. 

“You’ve hated me for weeks. She-Ra is your sworn enemy. And you want nothing more than to destroy Bright Moon. But you hopped onto my bedroom window in the middle of the night because you wanted to see me.”

“Come on. I don’t hate you,” Catra said, then snuggled to Adora’s side, draping an arm over her stomach. Adora wrapped her arm around Catra and sighed.

“Don’t act like you’re not happy to see me,” Catra said, snuggling a little closer.

“Honestly, I”m not even going to say anything for a few minutes because I might start—.”

“Shhhhhhh,” Catra said, cutting Adora off.

They lay there for a while in silence. With the window open, they could hear the sounds of insects outside while they rested next to each other. 

As angry as Adora was at this ridiculous intrusion, she couldn’t deny that it felt good to lay like this together. It had been a while…

“So, seriously, Sparkles and halter top want to, like, kill me or something?”

“Catra, I don’t want to get on this topic again. Number one, you know it’s Glimmer and Bow. And, yes, they don’t like you because you are trying to destroy their home. I think that’s fairly reasonable.”

Adora could practically feel Catra rolling her eyes, although she couldn’t see them.

“Why did you leave?” Catra said, a little whine to her voice. She buried her head a little further into Adora’s chest. 

Adora inhaled once and let it go. “I had to. Once I saw what was happening, I had to go.”

Catra propped herself up on her elbow so that she was looking directly at Adora. Her eyes were catching the light of the moon and they shone with iridescence. 

Adora wasn’t sure where this was going. They had had this discussion so many times now, but instead of saying anything more, Catra kissed her. 

This was not the first time this had happened. Or the second.

Adora sat up a little bit to kiss her back, and put her hand onto Catra’s face. She had thought that by leaving the Horde, there would be no more of this. Not that it had ever been anything official, but here Catra was in her bedroom at Bright Moon, just like they were in her bunk bed still. 

As they kissed, Catra’s hands went to the hem of Adora’s shirt to pull it up and over her head. When she was topless, the air from the window chilled her a little bit, but it felt great to have Catra’s hands on her. Adora tugged at Catra’s top until she finally freed her of it, and admired her when she was done.

“You’ve got great tits,” Adora said, partly as a joke, but partly serious as well. Catra stopped kissing her and looked at her a moment with the most serious expression on her face.

“I know,” she said and laughed, then launched herself mouth-first at Adora’s nipples, her hands roaming the rest of Adora’s body. 

“Modesty is one of your best qualities,” Adora teased, squeezing Catra’s ass and rubbing her thighs while Catra continued to lick her nipples. “Fuck,” she gasped, in response to the stimulation.

“I can’t help it if I have great tits, Adora,” Catra said, in between licks. “And there’s no reason to pretend that I don’t.”

Despite herself, Adora laughed, then slapped Catra’s ass. “Shhhhhh… Keep licking.”

“Yes, Force Captain.” Their mouths met again. 

Adora stopped a moment, looked up toward her friend, and felt sucked into those blue and yellow eyes. Catra’s hands were at the waistband of her shorts. 

Adora had a moment where she imagined Glimmer teleporting into the room for some unknown reason, only to see her in bed with a woman who had just recently besieged her home. She wouldn’t understand, no matter how much Adora explained their history. But she couldn’t stop, especially not now that she was naked and Catra’s hand was between her legs.

Guilt and confusion rose inside her along with her arousal, but she couldn’t contain any of them. She was a tea kettle boiling over and she had to silence the whistle. 

Catra leaned over top of Adora and kissed and licked her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Sometimes she used her teeth as well. Sometimes her claws. Adora thought of the marks on her back, as Catra dragged one claw over her stomach and down her left thigh. She hadn’t been so gentle then. She wondered if Catra was thinking something similar as her face seemed to darken a moment. But nonetheless, a moment later she was spreading Adora’s legs and touching her tongue to Adora’s clit. She licked a few times before Adora realized that Catra still had clothes on. She pushed her back playfully, got on top of her and went for her pants. 

It felt like the events of the last few weeks hadn’t happened. They might as well be in an empty room at the Fright Zone or under the blankets in one of their bunks. Not here in Adora’s room at Bright Moon after a major battle had occurred. Sneaking around in the middle of the night. Adora basically harboring an enemy.

Having pulled off Catra’s pants, Adora put herself between Catra’s legs, but before using her tongue, she looked at her quite serious.

“You have to be quiet,” she said and gave Catra a knowing look, before biting her a little on the inner thigh.

“I will,” Catra said, held in suspense, strain in her voice.

“Promise?” Adora said, teasing now.

“Fuck, Adora! Yes, I promise.”

Adora laughed and licked at Catra’s clit, feeling her writhe under her touch. A few minutes later, Catra kept her promise of a quiet orgasm, her hips jerking every couple of seconds. Adora was honestly shocked. She thought she was going to have to put a hand over her mouth.

After a moment of rest, Catra pushed her back on the bed roughly, her eyes iridescent again, and put her head between Adora’s legs. She licked her up and down, side to side and in circles until Adora was about to explode. Moaning a little too loudly, Catra gave her an annoyed look.

“You know,” Catra said, making like she was going to get up from between Adora’s legs, “maybe I’ll just stop there so you don’t get too loud and wake anybody.”

“Don’t you dare,” Adora said and wrapped one of her legs tightly around her, pinning her to the bed.

“I don’t know Adora. We have to be quiet and I don’t think you’re being very quiet right now,” Catra teased. “I think you need a hand over your mouth.” 

Catra settled back down and put her tongue on Adora’s clit and her hand on her mouth as promised and a few minutes later the sound of muffled “fuck”s were coming out of Adora’s mouth and her muscles were contracting from her hips to her thighs. 

When Adora was done, Catra sat up, smiled a little and stared down at Adora, who had closed her eyes and was catching her breath.

“Well, that was fun,” Catra said and purred, her tail swinging back and forth.

“Mmmmmmm,” was all Adora got out before she had another pang of guilt as she thought about her friends here.

Catra began reaching for her clothes to put them back on, and Adora grabbed her wrist.

“You’re leaving already? What is this? Fuck and run?”

“Adora, I’ve got to get back. Scorpia is probably already looking for me.” Catra wriggled into her pants and hopped off the bed, standing on the floor next to Adora.

“You’re fucking kidding me right now.”

“I am not fucking kidding you. I need to leave.”

“You’re a fucking dick, Catra. And I mean that with all the love I have in my heart.”

Catra pulled her shirt on over her head and was now fully clothed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she kissed Adora again, with warm lips but neutral eyes. 

Adora accepted the kiss but felt a flush go through her body—not of arousal but of anger. How dare she?

Catra looked emotionless for a couple seconds, but Adora knew that underneath the surface her feelings bubbled.

“This can’t exactly be a thing between us anyway,” Catra said and her tail swished to the other side. 

Adora sat up in bed, her breasts exposed to the night and tried to figure out exactly what had transpired over the last half hour. 

“Bye Adora,” Catra said and kissed her quickly on the forehead, the way a parent might a child. She then crossed the room, leaped onto the window sill and with one last look in Adora’s direction jumped out the window. 

Immediately, a cool breeze came into the room and Adora was chilled.

  


  



End file.
